


Rainy Nights In Belgium

by helloferelith



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloferelith/pseuds/helloferelith
Summary: When Jens and Lucas run into a bad storm on the road, they have no choice but to take shelter at a bed and breakfast.
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Rainy Nights In Belgium

Lucas looks out of the window at the storm clouds rolling in. He can see how hard it’s raining up ahead and it fills him with a sense of unease. Next to him, Jens doesn’t seem the least bit phased. He just continues to hum along to the music that’s coming softly from the speakers as he drives down the motorway, leading them closer and closer to whatever storm is raging on.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stop somewhere?” Lucas asks, for what feels like the hundredth time.

Jens shakes his head, “Nah man. We’ll be fine. Storms like this usually pass pretty quickly.”

“How would you know that?” Lucas asks, narrowing his eyes. “You’ve probably never even seen a storm like this.”

“I heard it on TV,” Jens says, shrugging his shoulder. “And it’s not like you’ve seen a storm like this before either. How would you know…?”

“I have actually,” Lucas mutters, “Which is why I know that we should be driving away from it, or at least stopping somewhere, instead of driving right into it. Especially since you’re the one driving and the moment all that rain starts crashing against your windshield, you’re not going to know what to do.”

“I will too. I’m a great driver” Jens argues, sounding more like a petulant child than anything else.

“Do you know what to do when your car hits a slick spot or starts to hydroplane?”

“Brake hard to stop it?” Jens asks, sounding unsure.

Lucas groans, “No, you dumbass. You ease your foot off the gas and steer the car in the direction you want it to go. Then you brake  _ carefully.  _ Slamming on the breaks will only make you lose more control.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah  _ oh _ . Why don’t you do us both a favour and-"

Thunder sounds overhead and then suddenly the rain is on them, pouring heavily down on the car and the road ahead. Lucas looks over to see Jens gripping the steering wheel tightly, as he slows the car and turns the windshield wipers on high. Thank god the lights in the car are automatic.

“Shit,” Jens says, leaning on the steering wheel and bringing his face closer to the glass. “It’s almost impossible to see in this.”

Lucas sighs and pulls out his phone, “I told you it would be.”

“I guess I should have listened,” Jens says, giving him a sheepish smile before quickly looking back towards the road.

“Do you want me to drive?” Lucas asks.

At first Jens says no, but after another few minutes of slow driving he finally sighs and pulls the car over to the side of the road and parks. It’s not an easy switch since neither of them want to get out of the car, but eventually they make it. Lucas settles into the driver’s seat and buckles up before tossing Jens his phone, “Find us the closest place to stay.”

“What? But you’re driving now…”

“Yeah, to a place with a bed,” Lucas says, putting the car into drive. He can’t see all that well either, but he’s at least used to this enough to be able to drive a little faster and with more confidence than Jens was. “I don’t like driving in this either, you know? But I can probably get us somewhere safer than you can.”

Jens pouts, “I was doing fine.”

“Sure you were,” Lucas says, “For someone that’s never driven in a storm like this before.”

“I still don’t understand how you know,” Jens says, tapping at Lucas’ phone and hopefully finding a place for them to stay.

“I didn’t spend my whole life indoors, you know?” Lucas says. “I practically raised myself, so I had to learn things, and that meant going out and doing them.” Lucas shakes his head, trying to clear away the memories. They’re not going to do him any good. “Not that any of it matters right now. What matters is finding a place to stay.”

“I think I've found one,” Jens says, “The closest one is a few miles away. But it costs…”

“Don’t worry about that,” Lucas says, “I texted my Dad and he said he’d cover it, if you text him the name of the place.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because despite hightailing it out of my life when I was fifteen, he doesn’t want me to wind up dead in a ditch somewhere,” Lucas flashes him a grin. “Guess I’m more valuable alive.”

“He’s still your Dad. He loves you the best way he knows how” Jens says, “turn right at the next street,” he gestures to somewhere ahead of them as he continues on. “I know your Dad has screwed up monumentally over the years, and has had poor judgement in the past, but I don’t think he’s wrong about you, you’re someone worth loving”

Lucas is not sure what he’s supposed to say to that. Is he supposed to thank him? Instead he focuses on the road, listening to Jens as he gives directions, and letting the other conversation drop. Lucas is confused when he stops the car in front of what appears to be a large house, “Are you sure this is the right place?”

Jens nods and unbuckles his seat belt, “Yeah. It’s Mary’s Bed and Breakfast.”

“A bed and breakfast,” Lucas says slowly. “You booked us a room at a bed and breakfast?”

“You said the closest place!” Jens says, clearly getting defensive. “This is the closest place. And I’m sure the beds here are more comfortable than in some cheap hotel.”

Lucas sighs. Jens better be right about that. He turns off the car and unbuckles his seat belt before grabbing the keys out of the ignition. Then he just sits there a moment, staring out at the rain. It seems to be coming down harder now and he can’t see it letting up anytime soon. “We’re going to have to run for it.”

“I know,” Jens says, “Might as well get it over with.”

Lucas nods but neither of them move. He can see the curtain moving in the living room and knows they’re probably being watched. “This is ridiculous,” Lucas mutters. He throws his door open and jumps out of the car, quickly closing the door before running towards the house. “Shit, it’s cold.”

He can hear Jens coming up behind him, letting out his own string of swear words. When he reaches the front porch he hits the lock button on the car keys before pocketing them. He turns to face Jens, to see him standing on the porch with his shoulders hunched and a pout on his face.

“You look like a wet dog,” He laughs and moves his hand up to brush the hair out of Jens’ eyes. The eyes that are now staring at him, big and wide and strangely hopeful. He slowly lowers his hand and clears his throat. “We should…”

Jens nods, “Yeah. We should go in.”

They turn towards the door, which opens to reveal a woman, who if Lucas had to guess, he’d say is in her late 50’s. She looks at them and then out at the rain and shakes her head, “The storms are horrible this year, aren’t they?”

“We wouldn’t know,” Jens says, “We’re not from around here. We were just passing through and got caught in it.”

“Oh yes, you must be Lucas and Jens then,” the woman says. She smiles when they nod and steps aside to let them in. “Your dad called and told me to expect you. There are towels there on the chair for you to dry off. And the only shirts and pants I could find in the sizes your dad guessed at. You can get changed and I’ll wash and dry your clothes for you once you’re done. I also got the fire going in the living room if you want to warm up. And there are plenty of blankets. Oh, I’m Mary by the way. I own the place.”

Jens looks like he’s trying to process all the information that was just thrown at them, so it’s up to Lucas to respond. He puts on his winning smile, “Nice to meet you Mary. I’m Lucas, and this is Jens. Where can we change?”

“Oh of course! Right through there,” Mary points to a room down the hall. Just take off your shoes and jeans, if you’re okay with it, so we don’t track water in any more than we have to. I’ll leave you alone to settle in.”

She disappears down the hall and Lucas starts kicking off his shoes and then moves his hands to his jeans. He stills when Jens makes a high pitched noise and turns his head to see him looking away, “Did you just squeak?”

“No!” Jens says, a little too fast for it to be believable. “Just… what are you doing?”

“Taking off my shoes and jeans like Mary asked,” Lucas says, “You know, so we don’t track water into the house?”

“Okay,” Jens says, keeping his back to Lucas. “You go first then.”

Lucas shakes his head and takes off his jeans and his wet socks and puts them to the side. Jens is still standing there dripping on the tile floor, looking anywhere but at Lucas, “You’re acting like you didn’t used to change in front of people all the time for gym class.”

“That was different,” Jens says, crossing his arms and staring at the wall in front of him.

“How so?”

“It just was. Now go get changed so we can warm up.”

Lucas wants to argue but he is cold, and he knows Jens must be even worse off since he’s still in his wet clothes. He grabs one of the towels off the chair and heads down the hallway and into the bathroom. There are two sets of clothes sitting in there waiting for them. He slips out of his wet boxers and dries off as best as he can, not wanting the clothes to cling to him, and then he puts on the sweater and pair of sweats that are sitting there. He already feels warmer just from having them on.

“Just leave your clothes in there dear and I’ll get them,” Mary calls from outside the door.

Lucas opens the door and smiles, “Thank you for doing all of this. You’re really going above and beyond.”

“Oh it’s just nice to see a happy couple traveling together,” she tells him. “Now go get your boyfriend, so he can get changed.”

Lucas hears Jens start coughing from along the hallway and feels his own face heat up. Mary walks off before he has a chance to correct her. Not that he really wants to. Just for now, he’d like to live in a reality where Jens  _ is _ his boyfriend. He shakes his head and walks back down the hall. Jens’ there, wearing nothing but his boxers as he holds a towel in front of him.

Lucas can’t help but notice how good Jens looks like this, he clears his throat and looks away. “I’ll be in the living room.”

“Okay,” Jens says softly, moving past Lucas and in the direction of the bathroom.

Lucas enters the living room and notices the fireplace is already lit and there are blankets and pillows on the floor.

“I thought you might like to cuddle in front of the fireplace until you feel a bit warmer,” Mary says, startling Lucas. “Body heat is supposed to help you warm up.” She winks and places a tray of drinks on the table. “I’ll be upstairs if you two need anything. Just ring the bell at the desk. And there’s food and snacks in the kitchen if you get hungry. Oh! And your room is just up the stairs and to the right. Room 3.”

Lucas nods, feeling a little overwhelmed by how kind she’s being. He’s not used to it. “Thanks, Mary.”

“Of course. You two enjoy yourselves now, you hear?”

Lucas walks over to the tray and picks up one of the cups, bringing it up to his nose, inhaling deeply. The smell of lemon and honey hits him and his mouth waters. He takes a hesitant sip of the tea and waits. He’s still standing. Shrugging, he takes another, bigger gulp and closes his eyes as the hot liquid hits his tongue.

Lucas looks over when he hears Jens enter the room and feels his breath catch at the sight. Jens is wearing a too big sweater that’s hanging a bit off his shoulder and a pair of dark sweats that sit above his ankles. His hair is still damp and falling into his eyes. Lucas has never seen anything so…

“Adorable.”

He’s momentarily worried he'd let the word slip out, until he realises it wasn’t _his_ voice that said it. His eyes snap up to meet Jens’ eyes for a moment, before Jens blushes and looks away.

“Yeah, the room is pretty cutesy,” Lucas says, looking around at all the paintings and knitted decorations.

“I wasn’t talking about the room,” Jens says, not looking away this time when Lucas’ eyes snap back to him.

“Oh,” Lucas mentally slaps himself.  _ What the hell van der Heijden ? Get a grip. It’s just Jens. _

Except he realises now that there is no  _ just Jens _ . At least, there's hasn't been for a while. Lucas takes a deep breath and steels himself as he puts his cup down, “Well you’re one to talk, considering right now you’re probably more adorable than half the decorations and ornaments in this room.”

Jens’ eyes widen as a playful smirk starts to grow on his face, as he moves further into the room and peers down at the cups, “Was your tea laced with something?”

“What?” Lucas asks, “No. Why would you think that?”

“Because you just willingly called me adorable,” Jens says. “It might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”

Lucas’ eyes roll skyward for a moment as he fights down the urge to just throw an insult at Jens. “Because it’s true. You are adorable. Especially in that ridiculous sweater hanging off your shoulder, and your hair all in your face. And just your… everything.”

“My everything is adorable?” Jens asks, his face lighting up with a cocky grin.

Lucas throws his arms up in frustration because that grin is especially adorable, “Yes!”

Jens takes a step forward and reaches for Lucas’ hand, “You’re pretty adorable yourself.” Lucas is about to respond when a sudden chill runs through him, making him shudder. Jens frowns and squeezes his hand, “We need to get you warm.”

Lucas lets Jens pull him down and under the blankets. He expects some space between them, but instead Jens wraps an arm around him and pulls him close until Lucas’ head is on his chest, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Lucas says quietly, something about the moment makes him keep his voice soft. “It’s perfect.”

Jens leans in slowly, his eyes moving down to Lucas’ lips, letting him know exactly what he’s planning. He pauses, his eyes flickering back up, giving Lucas the option: To stop this or take what he wants. He goes for the latter, leaning the rest of the way in and kissing Jens softly. He feels Jens smile against his lips and can’t keep his own smile off of his face.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Jens tells him.

“Me too,” Lucas replies, “But I never thought you…”

“Well I do,” Jens says, “I want to be with you, Luc. When Mary started talking about us being a couple on a road trip, it just made me realise how much I really do want that. I want to travel and do things with you. I want to be together and in love and enjoying doing things.”

“In love?” Lucas asks, “You are… or is that just-?”

Jens smiles, brushing his fingers across Lucas’ cheek, “I am. Not in just some hypothetical situation, but here and now. I love you. And I completely understand if you’re not ready...”

“I love you too!” Lucas says, quickly cutting Jens off. He always thought he’d be terrified of saying the words, but he’s not. This is something they’ve been building towards for years. Rather than being scared, he loves how right the words feel on his tongue, as if they were meant to be there.

Jens kisses him again, soft and sweet and with a gentleness Lucas isn’t used to. Except he realises that he is. Out of everyone, Jens has always been the one to treat him with a certain softness. Lucas always thought it was just how he was with people, but now he’s realising he was wrong, it was more than that. How had he possibly missed it?

All too soon Jens is pulling back, placing one last soft kiss to Lucas’ lips before laying them back down. They spend the night cuddling and talking quietly in front of the fireplace, occasionally trading soft kisses. Outside, the rain continues to pour as thunder rumbles overhead, but Lucas has never felt safer or more content.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments make my day, thank you :)


End file.
